


Just a princess

by Melime



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Everyone saw Zelda as just a princess.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	Just a princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Só uma princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824752) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 28 - princess.

Everyone saw Zelda as just a princess.

They saw her for the blood that she carried, the mission that she had, the part that she would play in that conflict.

How cruel it was, that she was only ever seen as the princess, almost as a device, never as a young woman, who had the right to live her life.

Urbosa tried to show her that things could be different, she tried to get Zelda to have fun.

There was nothing that she loved more than to make Zelda happy, because when she laughed, truly laughed, for just one second seeming like she didn't have a care in the world, it was mesmerizing.

Zelda had a glow about her, a sort of light that involved anyone around her, and it was always more intense when she was happy, when she was smiling, when she thought that she could be herself.

Urbosa loved these moments with her, she chased them, hoping that she could see that smile.

And sometimes, if she was really lucky, Zelda would smile just for her.


End file.
